lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Rats: Mission Creek - Season 1
Lab Rats: Mission Creek is a spin-off of Lab Rats.It takes place when the team reunites in Mission Creek to live together again.It will premiere January 2016 and will end November 2016.The season will have 26 episodes. Episodes # The Four Reunite (101) - January 28, 2016 # Back To School (105) - February 4, 2016 # Daniel's Back (103) - February 11, 2016 # Manley Leo (104) - February 18, 2016 # Perry Back (106) - February 25, 2016 # Mission Business (113) - March 3, 2016 # witness protection (102) - March 17, 2016 # Gambling And Handling (108) - March 24, 2016 # Sasha's Due (119) - March 31, 2016 # Ten Taller (110) - April 14, 2016 # Mighty Rats (109) - April 21, 2016 # Subject F (107) - May 5, 2016 # Confusion Of Love (120) - May 12, 2016 # A Space Race (114) - August 4, 2016 # Bionic Super Show (112) - August 11, 2016 # Inside Job (115) - September 1, 2016 # Aftermath (116) - September 8, 2016 # Mister Dooley (118) - September 15, 2016 # The Fugitive Scam (111) - September 22, 2016 # Miss Davenport (117) - September 29, 2016 # Fright Knight (121) - October 6, 2016 # Energy Source (122) - October 20, 2016 # Upgraded Heroes (123) - October 27, 2016 # The Bionic War Part 1 (124) - November 3, 2016 # The Bionic War Part 2 (125) - November 10, 2016 # The Bionic War Part 3 (126) - November 17, 2016 Cast Main Cast * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Hal Sparks as Donald davenport * Angel Parker as Tasha davenport Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Madison Pettis '''as '''Janelle * Will Forte '''as '''Eddy * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport\ * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport * Unknown as Alesha Davenport * Guest stars * China ann Mclain as Taylor * Ross Lynch as Jack Tallman * Tia Mowery as Trivia * This season will have 26 episodes. * This is a spin off of Lab Rats * The final episode will be a 3-parter which will air in three different weeks. * There are two additional parts to the finale being, Energy Source '''and '''Upgraded Heroes. * Leo's dad will be in this season along with more of Leo's life before he moved in with Davenport. * It was confirmed that Bionic Super Show '''was going to be a 1-hour special, but was put as a regular length episode for an unknown reason. * There is one holiday themed episode which is Halloween episode, '''Fright Knight. * Tasha becomes part of the main cast. * Tasha's gives birth to her baby girl Sasha in Sasha's Due. * Janelle, Perry, and Eddy will return * There will be a crossover with Mighty Med titled Mighty Rats * ' The Bionic War Part 1' was added to Watch Disney XD early on November 1 , 2016. * The season originally going to have 28 episodes. * Douglas returns in Miss Davenport '''where he gets married to Alesha Davenport but gets divorced in '''The Bionic War Part 1. '''Alesha later dies in '''The Bionic War Part 2.(Killed by sacrifice to Douglas)